


XO

by redroses100



Series: Fall Out Boyfriends [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Banter, Birthday Fluff, Happy Birthday, M/M, Shinjuku Gyoen, That's it, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroses100/pseuds/redroses100
Summary: “What lit a fire under your ass?”“It’s Shizu-chan’s birthday. I promised I’d meet him at noon.”“It’s 11:40.”“Thank you Namie.”OR Happy (Late) Birthday, Shizu-chan! Have two thousand words of literally just fluff to break up the pain of the rest of this series!(Can also be read as a stand alone, doesn't have much to do with the rest of the story)





	XO

**Author's Note:**

> It's a wee bit short compared to the other works here, and pretty late, but ya know. i wrote it in like three hours after realizing i could actually do something for my boy for his birthday. and that something...is fluff. Happy birthday!

I’m way too happily asleep when my phone starts ringing, which doesn’t bode well for the poor soul who woke me with their call. With a groan I think about ignoring it. But a quick glance reveals it’s Shizuo, and I reach blindly for the offensively loud device. I answer only a few seconds before I’m sure it would’ve gone to voicemail.

“What?” I all but growl. Shizuo laughs on the other end of the line.

“It’s almost one in the afternoon.” He tells me.

“So?”

“A little late in the day to be so grouchy.” He chides, but his tone is entirely fond. He’s told me before how messed up my sleeping habits are. This usually doesn’t go over well for him.

He’s just lucky I’m too tired to bitch at him currently. “What do you want?” I sigh. He hesitates now, but sucks in a big breath and forces himself to speak.

“It’s about tomorrow.” He tells me.

“Why didn’t it wait til tomorrow then?” I mutter bitterly. He chuckles again, but this time it sounds sorta nervous. Which definitely wakes me up a little more. Shizuo, nervous? What even is tomorrow?

“I just wanted to ask you in advance. To make plans and stuff.” He justifies himself, but in a way that makes it sound like he’s also delaying the inevitable question on his tongue.

“Spit it out Shizu-chan.” I grouse.

“Well, tomorrow’s my birthday.” I blink at the ceiling, some vague awareness tickling the back of my mind. I open my mouth to argue that no, his birthday is on the 28th, but the sudden realization that tomorrow is the 28th shuts me up. I snap my mouth closed again. “You forgot, didn’t you?” He sighs.

I think about running to my defense and telling him the truth- that I just lost track of time with the project I barely finished four hours ago right before I fell into bed for the first time in three days. But that would probably make him worry- more so than I think he already is. Instead I summon the closest thing to confidence I can muster while being sorta conscious.

“Silly Shizu-chan, I don’t even remember my own birthday. Why would I remember yours?”

His snort of laughter is a little too genuine for me to think he actually believes me. But he doesn’t call me out, so whatever. “Well anyway, I want you to do something for me. For the occasion.”

“If anything related to maid dresses or fishnets comes out of your mouth, I’m hanging up.” I threaten, earning myself another chuckle.

“Shut up.” He rumbles warmly. “Just promise to meet me at Shinjuku station at noon tomorrow.” He instructs, sounding much more secure about this compared to the beginning of the call.

“I don’t have to show up in a tux do I?”

“No. Although, you might want to wear a scarf. And maybe some gloves.” He alludes. I raise an eyebrow, though he’s not here to see me.

“If I agree can I go back to sleep?”

“Yes.”

“Then okay.” I give up easily, already turning back to lay on my stomach. “See you tomorrow.” My voice is muffled by my pillow, but he gets the point.

“See you.” He echoes, and I end the call. I’m asleep again before I even turn off the screen.

~~~

I almost forget all about the conversation when I wake up the next morning. It’s while I’m mechanically eating some of the rice Namie left in the cooker that it comes back to me. I scramble to finish eating, regretting it when I get stomach cramps in the shower. Luckily they pass by the time I’m rooting through my drawers for a scarf and gloves.

“What lit a fire under your ass?” I glance at Namie only briefly from the corner of my eye as she leans in my doorway.

“It’s Shizu-chan’s birthday. I promised I’d meet him at noon.” I mutter, cursing immediately after when I find yet another glove without a mate.

“It’s 11:40.” She states, like I wasn’t aware of the fact.

“Thank you Namie.” I bite. She watches me dig for another moment before wandering away. I finally find a matching pair of gloves, shouting in triumph and racing to grab my phone and wallet. Fuck a scarf, I don’t have the time for it at this point.

I’m pulling on my shoes by the front door when Namie approaches me again, wrapping her own red scarf around my neck a couple times. Gratitude wars with suspicion in my mind until she points her nose in the air.

“If you get sick out there I’m not coming into work.” She tells me.

“Thank you Namie.” I repeat, this time managing to sound like I mean it. The tiniest bit of a smile pokes at the corner of her mouth, but it’s gone before I can think to comment on it.

“Now It’s 11:46.” She points out.

“Fuck.” I groan, slamming the door behind me. Luckily Shinjuku station isn’t far from me, but I still feel the need to run most of the way there. It’s still not enough, since Shizuo is standing expectantly near the entrance when I get there.

“You forgot again, didn’t you.” He snickers at my out of breath panting.

“No.” I hiss, though we both know it’s a lie. He waits for me to catch my breath before standing up straight from his slouch against the wall.

“This way.” He points towards the street, somewhat surprising me. I guess I assumed we’d be taking a train somewhere. But he takes my hand and heads down the sidewalk and I follow dumbly behind.

It’s while we’re waiting for a light that he glances down and realizes I’ve been staring quizzically at him. My cheeks warm with embarrassment at being caught. It’s sort of panic, but sort of on purpose when I lean up on my toes to kiss his cheek.

“Happy birthday.” I tell him.

Shizuo grins, kissing my forehead and wrapping an arm around my shoulders for the rest of our wait. When the light turns, he drops his hand back to mine, leading me across the way.

“So where are we going?” I finally ask, now that the rushed feeling that’s been haunting me all morning has finally started to fade.

“You’ll see. We’re almost there.” He promises, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the back of my hand. I squeeze his hand a little in response, biting down on my lip to keep the dopey smile there hidden.

He wasn’t kidding about us being close by. It only takes another five minutes before Shizuo draws to a stop in front of the entrance to Shinjuku Gyoen with a peaceful little smile on his face.

“The park?” I question, a little underwhelmed honestly. Shizuo nods though, looking entirely happy as he pulls me close and drops the coins into the meter to let us through.

“My parents brought Kasuka and I here once. It was while the sakura were blooming. It looked like a completely different world to a kid.” He explains, looking around the icy landscape with awe in his eyes. “It looks even more beautiful like this, don’t you think?”

I glance around at the snow coated shrubbery and dead, brittle trees. It does have a certain macabre beauty to it that I’ve always enjoyed, I just never imagined Shizuo would.

“If you like dead trees and snow.” I agree with a sardonic smile. He snorts a short laugh and squeezes my hand again.

“I like that you’re here this time.” He tells me gently. I pointedly choose to believe the extra warmth in my cheeks is the cold, not his comment.

We wander sedately around the garden, not talking much, just walking in companionable silence. For being in the middle of a city, it’s always felt so isolated and still here. Especially during winter, when there’s not many tourists packing the place. We only pass a handful of people, which is nice.

A gazebo with some benches comes up on our right and Shizuo pulls me over to sit next to him. I happily plop down, burrowing into his warmth.

“It is beautiful here.” I acknowledge in the silence. Shizuo hums a noise in his chest to answer me. “So…what else did you want for your birthday?” I ask him with a sly look up through my eyelashes. He looks surprised for a moment before he gives me an indulgent smile.

“Just this, honestly. Maybe to stop at a bakery later.” He shrugs one shoulder and I raise an eyebrow skeptically. He sighs, pulling me flush against his side. “My parents took me out to dinner last night with Kasuka. They were asking about you, ya know. I told them you were busy with work.”

A bit of shame creeps into me, and I look down at my lap. I wonder if he had planned to ask me to join them, but changed his mind when he called. No doubt he was worried I was too grouchy to play nice with them. He nudges me when he notices how sullen I’ve suddenly become.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I didn’t want to make you suffer through a family dinner so soon after the Christmas fiasco.” He assures me. Which doesn’t make me feel super better, but at least I can meet his gaze again. “But I did miss you this week. I know you had that big important thing to work on, but I missed you. So I guess I used my birthday as an excuse to spend the day with you.”

“You could have asked me for anything you know. Even a maid dress and fishnets.” I tell him. He rubs his chin in deep consideration.

“I’ll file that away for next year.” He smirks. “This year I just want to look at something beautiful in all it’s natural glory.” His eyes flick around the scenery before us, and I lazily do the same. Shizuo’s fingers curl around my jaw to bring my face close to his. “Oh, and the garden is nice too.” He purrs, and then he kisses me.

My lips fall slack to his prodding tongue, surrendering without a fight and inviting the kiss to deepen. It’s a slow and intense dance between our lips and teeth that usually gets lost in the frenzy of our fucking. But maybe the sedate air of the park is getting to the both of us.

Shizuo kisses me for what feels like an age, and it’s still too soon when he pulls away. I whine in my throat and his eyes glimmer with barely restrained desire.

“I don’t care what we do for the rest of the day. If we freeze our asses off on this bench or fuck for hours in my bed. We could eat, we could shop, we could skydive for all I care. Just as long as you’re right here with me for it. That’s what I want for my birthday.”

I stare at him for a moment before burying my face in his jacket. “How can you just say things like that? Don’t you have any shame? Any embarrassment?” I mumble, surprised that he can actually understand me. His chuckle is warm as he runs his fingers through the back of my hair.

“Not with you.” He admits easily. “Why, are you embarrassed?”

I fidget a little, straightening up to pull him in for another kiss. “No. If anything I’m embarrassed for you. Baring your soul like that. A lesser man would take advantage of your feelings.” I inform him.

“A lesser man than you?” He sounds skeptical that such a being exists. Instead of indignation, warmth bubbles in my chest at the teasing.

“Just imagine it. What a horrid little creature it would be.” I dramatically shiver, pressing into Shizuo purposefully.

“We’d have to kill it immediately. To put it out of its misery, of course. Definitely not because you must be the alpha asshole in this city.”

“Definitely not.” I repeat. He grins, pulling me in to lay his forehead against mine.

He’d never be like this with anyone else. Just with me. This banter, this day, this moment- they’re all mine. How could it be his birthday and it still feels like I’m the one getting the gift?

Finally the awe wares away and I’m left shivering for non-comedic reasons. “Well, as sweet as your sentiment is, I have to say I would prefer that second option as opposed to freezing our asses to the bench.” I remind him, sniffling a little.

“Hmm? Oh! Yeah, guess it is kinda cold out here.” He pulls my hood up over my head before standing and reaching down for my hand. “Come on. There’s a good ramen place around here so we can warm up before we head home.”

“Anything for the birthday boy.” I sigh, letting him pull me up and keeping my hand entwined with his as we start back on the path. We let the cold quiet of the winter garden sit undisturbed almost until we reach the entrance again. It’s only when it’s in sight that I pull him to a stop.

“What is it?” He asks, concern lacing his voice.

“It’s like we’ve been in a different world in here.” He looks confused by the apparently random topic, but nods in agreement all the same. “Let’s come back here. A lot. Whenever we can.”

Shizuo looks struck by the idea, a smile slowly covering his face as it sinks in. Finally he nods again, bringing me in for a hug that I can’t help but to melt into. “Yeah, that’s a good idea Izaya.”

“Ne, Shizuo?” I perch my chin on his chest so that when he looks down our faces are barely an inch apart. Neither of us seem very disturbed by this. I close that inch for a few seconds to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. “Happy birthday.”

“You said that already.” He reminds me. I smile.

“Sorry. Guess what I meant to say was, ‘I love you’.”

Again he looks struck, blinking slowly while I grin victoriously. If all he wants for his birthday is me, he’s gonna get me in spades. I sure hope he’s ready for it.


End file.
